Paseo Nocturno
by Luna Delacour
Summary: Ciertos vecinos de Nueva Holanda se reúnen para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.


**Disclaimer:** "Frankenweenie" es obra y propiedad exclusiva de Tim Burton.

**Nota de autora:** Este one shot está basado a partir del dibujo de Joey Chou; el dialogo del inicio es de la película "Elizabethtown".

¡Disfruten! (aunque a mí no me gusto como quedo)

* * *

**Paseo Nocturno**

—_En esta época del año es caluroso como el infierno; pero tenemos estrellas_— Se escuchaba desde el televisor.

Víctor no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Era verano en Nueva Holanda, pero contrario a lo que puede parecer, no se trataba de una buena noticia: no había manera de vivirlo sin que uno se sentirse débil, deshidratado o a punto de morir rostizado si pasaba más de cinco minutos al sol; ni siquiera las noches parecían querer colaborar, con su nulo viento y lluvia, a pesar de los truenos que siempre se hallaban presentes.

Se había declarado estados de alerta y de racionalización de energía; por lo tanto cada gota de agua era cuidada cual joya y ningún enchufe era conectado de no ser extremadamente necesario.

Sin embargo, luego de varias agobiantes semanas, esa noche, finalmente, algún viento proveniente del oeste había decidido hacer una escala por el pueblo. Cada casa se veía con las puertas y ventanas abiertas de par en par, e incluso algunos se animaban a prender alguna radio o televisión en reemplazo a los ventiladores, como era el caso de los Frankenstein.

Víctor había decidido no unirse a la noche de películas de sus padres; no solo porque el disfrutase más hacerlas que verlas, sino porque quería disfrutar hasta lo último de esa brisa: después de todo, nadie sabía cómo continuaría todo aquello del clima.

Hubiese sido perfecto si el viento hubiese estado acompañado por la lluvia, pero esa vez no sería posible, concluyo; el cielo estaba sumamente claro y decorado por decenas de estrellas y el cuarto menguante.

Víctor sintió entonces movimientos al lado suyo; prácticamente a la altura de su cabeza podía ver a Sparky retozando en el césped, procurando disfrutar, al igual que su dueño, de ese pequeño respiro del calor que esa noche ofrecía.

Entonces, Víctor también escucho: era el sonido de tacos contra una superficie de madera. Solo había una persona que podía crear ese sonido.

De repente, Sparky se levantó y lanzo un alegre ladrido.

— ¿Víctor, estas ahí?

Elsa.

Víctor, quien pareció incorporarse aún más rápido que Sparky del suelo donde estaba recostado, dirigió su mirada a la cerca que dividía su jardín con el del Sr. Burgemeister; conocía a Elsa Van Helsing desde hace casi año y medio, pero todavía los músculos del cuerpo se le tensionaban y la boca del estómago le cosquilleaba de los nervios cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Poco después de los desastres ocurridos en la celebración del Día de los Holandeses, los señores Van Helsing volvieron por Elsa. Víctor ignoraba si ellos sabían todo lo que había pasado. A decir verdad, dudaba que los padres de Elsa, por muchos viajes y responsabilidades que tuviesen, hubiesen dejado volver a su hija a un lugar donde fue atacada por monstruos y estuvo cerca de morir.

Durante los meses que habían seguido, ella había vuelto dos o tres veces, aunque normalmente por circunstancias o eventos no la retenían más que un par de días. El alcalde, quien había mejorado su trato para con Víctor y Sparky sustancialmente, siempre le pasaba los saludos que su sobrina enviaba para él "_y Sparky también"_. Burgemeister suponía que semejante detalle para con un muchacho que solo había sido su vecino y compañero de clases por seis meses se debía a que los eventos pasados todavía tenían mecha fuerte en ella, además del hecho de que Víctor compartía el mismo gusto por los perros que ella.

Pero Elsa llevaba semanas en casa de su tío, desde que el verano había empezado. Y por fin podían volver a hablar después de tanto tiempo. Esta sería la tercera vez que hablarían desde su regreso.

(Sí, las contaba.)

—Aquí estoy, Elsa — murmuro.

Una de las tablas de la cerca –la única suelta de todas- se movió, dando a Víctor lugar para ver parcialmente a Elsa, quien le daba una sonrisa de lado.

Sparky lanzo otro ladrido.

—Hola Sparky — a su terrier siempre le había agradado Elsa, y es por ellos que se dejó acariciar sin problemas mientras meneaba el rabo sin parar. Víctor esperaba que no se le desprendiese; ya se estaba quedando sin hilos.

—Perséfone también quiere saludar; me gustaría no tener que moverme; es un poco incómodo hablar sin mirar a alguien a la cara — comento ella.

—Ven con-aquí — le invito. "¿'_Conmigo'_? ¿Estuve a punto de decir '_conmigo'_?" Víctor deseo poder golpearse a si mismo en ese instante.

—Mi tío no me dejaría, se supone que solo salí al jardín para pasear a Perséfone y tomar algo de aire.

—Pasa sobre la cerca — realmente esperaba no estar sonando desesperado.

Elsa se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando.

—Está bien, pero voy a necesitar que me ayudes.

Víctor miro a su alrededor, buscando algo para ayudar a Elsa a estabilizarse cuando cruzarse al otro lado; finalmente opto por usar la mesa que había ahí, en el jardín.

Apoyando las manos en los bordes y el pie en la tabla horizontal de la cerca, Elsa tomo impulso y paso por encima de esta; fue entonces cuando puso los pies sobre la mesa y, tomando la mano que Víctor le ofrecía, dio un pequeño salto hasta finalmente estar sobre el suelo.

—Hola — saludo una vez llegada ahí.

—Hola.

Víctor tenía un millar de cosas que decirle, pero no se le ocurría cuál de todas era la indicada para ser la primera, y ver que tras sus largas pestañas, los enormes ojos de Elsa lo observaban fijamente, tampoco lo ayudaba ordenar correctamente sus pensamientos.

—Me sorprendió ver que volviste a casa de tu tío —soltó de sopetón. Dándose cuenta de sus palabras se corrigió a si mismo rápidamente—Es decir; es bueno que hallas regresado, pero me resulta curioso, ¿no hubieras preferido pasar el verano en tu hogar, con tus padres?

—Mis padres volvieron con sus viajes largos —explico, mientras dejaba entrever una melancólica sonrisa—Se están haciendo mucho más recurrentes: incluso están pensando en buscar un lugar cerca de aquí para poder estar cerca de mi tío cuando este tipo de viajes surjan; la distancia que recorremos cada vez que vengo a instalarme aquí es muy grande y además, él es el pariente más cercano y de confianza para ellos.

—Aun así, realmente me alegro de que hallas vuelto.

Y cuando ambos vieron a Sparky y Perséfone, se dieron cuenta que él no era el único.

— ¿Víctor? — dijo Elsa, luego de unos largos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Sí?

Ella lo miro fijamente un momento, antes de menear la cabeza, como si intentase quitarse algún pensamiento de la cabeza.

—Nada.

—Elsa — escucharon —Elsa, entra ya; creo que se acerca una tormenta.

Automáticamente, Elsa volvió a subirse a la mesa.

—Debo irme; dudo que a mi tío Bob le de mucha gracia salir al patio y ver que no estoy ahí. Adiós Víctor. — Y entonces, salto al otro lado.

—Adiós, Elsa — susurro, aunque estaba seguro que ella ya no podía oírlo.

* * *

Resulto que las predicciones de Víctor eran erróneas, ya que poco más de una hora después, desde la ventana de su habitación, podía ver la lluvia caer; de hecho, llovía con tal intensidad que daba la sensación de que el cielo quería librarse de toda el agua esa misma noche, como si no hubiese mañana. Pero si eso significaba que ya no tendrían que soportar el calor al menos por el resto de la noche, no importaba en absoluto.

Los rayos chocaban con fuerza contra el suelo, y el potente sonido de estos, junto con el del viento, no le permitía oír mucho más; por ende, no fue sino hasta que su madre lo llamo sacudiéndole el hombro que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Tienes teléfono — le dijo.

Estaban en medio de una tormenta eléctrica ¿A quién se le ocurría llamar por teléfono?

—Me dijo que era realmente importante hablar contigo, pero procura no usar el aparato mucho tiempo — continuo Susan, claramente siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento de su hijo.

Víctor se levantó de la cama –ya que era ahí donde estaba sentado- y se dirigió hacia la sala, en dirección al teléfono. Una vez que se colocó el auricular en un oído, se tapó el otro; el ruido de afuera, más la estática, no ayudaba demasiado.

— ¿Hola?

—Definitivamente ambos tenemos que hacer costumbre eso de los paseos nocturnos en el jardín — le susurraban del otro lado de la línea—; es claro que nos dan suerte con la lluvia.

Y luego, el sonido del tono de cortado.

Víctor no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le asomase por la comisura de los labios. Una estática, que nada tenía que ver con la tormenta, le recorría el cuerpo.

"Tenlo por seguro Elsa".

Era verano en Nueva Holanda, y eso, para Víctor Frankenstein, era una gran noticia.


End file.
